Death-Prison
by TemporaryName1212
Summary: A hunter chases Gumball and Penny inside the forest, and tries to kill them. A one-shot alternate ending for my story Love-Prison. This contains death and some pretty disturbing stuff.


**Note: This story is an alternate ending to Love-Prison, it occurs on the hunter's part. I decided to publish this as a separate story since, it will contain death, gore, and some pretty disturbing things.**

 **If you still haven't read Love-Prison, don't worry; you can still read this story since this isn't the canon ending, and will start at a different phase.**

 **You have been warned…**

Chapter 1: The End

The night seems to be longer than the usual, and the dawn still have not come.

Cold winds blowing in the forest, even though the trees are burning at its entrance.

"Calm, is this what people feel whenever their life is in danger?" Gumball thought.

It was supposed to be a great night for him, a moment where he'll confess his feelings to Penny.

He never expected that the moment will come, where he'd feel the cold metallic barrel of a shotgun, pointed at the back of his head.

"This is it" He thought.

Gumball accepted what was coming for him, he accepted that this is where he's going to die.

The hunter tapped Gumball's back two times with his shotgun in hand; he wanted Gumball to face the barrel of the shotgun.

He enjoys seeing the look on Gumball's face; it's always the same for everyone, whenever he points his shotgun to them, they begin crying and begging for mercy.

The Hunter waited for Gumball to beg for his life, but he didn't; he was different from the others that he had killed, and consumed.

"You have the guts to free my prey" The hunter said, but Gumball did not respond, and that made him mad.

He hits him with the back of his shotgun, causing Gumball to fall on the ground with his face facing it.

Gumball gave him a look, that made him flinched; he had killed many, consumed them for their meat, but he had never seen anyone with this look on their face.

He laughed it off, knowing that Gumball wouldn't be able to do anything about his inevitable death.

The hunter readied his shotgun, but as soon as he did that; Gumball charged at his at full speed, knocking him down to the ground.

"You mother fucker!" The hunter said.

Gumball tried to take the shotgun from the guy, but he was overpowered by him, it caused the guy to be enraged at him.

The hunter repeatedly beaten him with the gun, over and over until his Gumball was knocked unconscious.

"You had the chance to die instantly, but I guess I'll play around with my food a little more" The hunter said.

He tied Gumball with a rope; he made sure that he's immobile, and wouldn't be able to run away from him.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, after Gumball was knocked unconscious.

He's starting to regain consciousness slowly; Gumball opens his eyes, but his left vision is being blocked by a red liquid.

Gumball looked on the ground, and noticed that there was blood, flowing from his head.

Droplets of blood scattered on the ground, but he noticed a foot standing on where he was looking.

"I see, you're awake now"

Gumball looks up, only to see that the hunter is still there, waiting for him to wake up.

He wanted to punch him, after seeing his fuck face looking down on him, but his hands were all tied up.

"Yeah kid! I like that eyes of yours, feel the anger; it'll make your flesh more tender when I cook it" The hunter said.

Gumball had no clue on how long he was unconscious, and he can only hope that Penny was able to get away safely.

"You seem calm, if you thought that your friend got away… you're wrong" The hunter said.

He moves his face closer to Gumball, and smiles maniacally.

"I already killed her" He added.

What the hunter said was a lie, but it was enough to make Gumball lose his shit.

"NOOOO!" Gumball shouted.

Enraged on what the hunter said; he slams his head onto the hunter's head, causing them to both fall on the ground, with Gumball's head bleeding more than before.

"You fool, now you're gonna get it now" The hunter said.

He points the shotgun to Gumball, pulling the trigger, and causing the gun to hit him.

Gumball opened his eyes, he was supposed to be dead, but for some reason, he saw Penny fighting the hunter.

Penny attacked the hunter in her wolf form, on the last second before the guy pulled the trigger, causing the bullets to redirect on Gumball's right shoulder.

Gumball fell on the ground after getting hit by it; even though he's seeing what Penny is doing, he can't do anything to help her, since he's slowly losing his consciousness.

Gumball heard another gunshot, before losing consciousness, and doesn't have any clue on what's coming for him.

* * *

"Gumball, Gumball, please wake up" Penny said.

When Gumball woke up, he's already untied, and had bandages all over him.

Penny was the one who put bandages on Gumball's shoulder and head.

She took care of him, carried him away from the hunter, even after a brutal fight with the guy.

"This should stop the bleeding" Penny said.

Gumball noticed that he's head was laying on Penny's lap, the whole time that she was tending him.

She's back on her original form, but that beautiful form is currently covered with blood all over her body.

It was both her, and the hunter's blood on her hands; Gumball noticed it and asked her.

"Why did you go back?" Gumball said, but Penny only gave him a smile.

Gumball heard a twig snapped on a nearby bushes, that made him stand back to his feet.

He wanted Penny to be safe, and asked her if she could run, but she didn't respond.

"Penny, please get away from here" Gumball said.

Penny coughed, but it wasn't a normal one; she was coughing blood from her mouth.

"I'm afraid, I couldn't" Penny said, and showed Gumball the gunshot wound that she got from the attack.

It was deep, and she already lose a lot of blood back when she carried Gumball.

Penny tried to stand up, but she fell on Gumball's arm, coughing more blood.

"Run…" Penny said, with her dying breath.

Gumball hugs her, putting her head over his shoulder, and at that moment, she said her last words along with her last breath.

"I… love you"

He bursts into tears, knowing that he failed everyone, and was unable to save the one he loved.

Gumball heard a foot steps behind him, and when he turned to look at it, it's already too late for him.

It happened quickly, the hunter smashed Gumball's face with his shotgun, causing him to lose consciousness for the third time.

The hunter's face is bleeding, and his left ear missing, due to the fact that Penny was the one who did it.

He brought Gumball, and Penny's dead body, back to his cabin, where he prepared the equipment to torture Gumball, physically, and emotionally.

* * *

Gumball wakes up his sleep; he noticed the smell after waking up, it smelt like meat, and blood.

It was a cozy place, with a fire place and couches; there were animal trophy hanging on the wall of the cabin.

There was nothing sinister at first glance, but if you look closely into it, you'll notice that some of the heads hanging, does not belong to an animal.

Gumball's feet are currently tied up on a chair, with a table in front of him.

His hands are strapped on that table, with a leather belt attached to it.

"You're awake! I see, let's have a dinner first before we go through things" The hunter said.

He seemed to be very mad at Gumball, as he constantly checked his face on the mirror.

"Here why don't you eat up" The hunter said.

The hunter serves a plate on Gumball's table, containing a deep-fried arm of a person.

"You bastard" Gumball said, as he tried to release his arm and punch the guy.

"Oooh, I'm scared" The hunter said, as he mocked him.

"Don't worry though, I didn't chopped-up your friend for that arm" he added.

He then gets closer to Gumball's head, looking at him while maintaining an eye contact.

"Instead, I had fun with her body while you were sleeping" The hunter said as he laughed his ass off.

Gumball got even more angrier; he almost lifted the table that he was attached to, but the strap was specially built for that scenario.

"If you were surprised by that, you'll wish you were dead after this" The hunter said.

There was another chair opposite to Gumball, it was covered in bloody white sheet.

"And now for the main dish" The hunter said.

He removed the sheet; revealing Penny's dead body on the other side, she was covered with white substances, and even Gumball already knew what it was.

"Aww, why are you crying? You already had sex with her right? No? that means you weren't able to kiss her" The man said.

He mocks him, playing with him emotionally, trying break him in pieces.

"This is so sad" He says, making a sad face expression.

The man then proceeds to fondle Penny's breast as he begins to touch her all over her body, his lips locked on Penny's cold lips.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, FUCK YOU! BURN IN HELL, FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK" Gumball shouted.

He begins to cry, and laugh; That was Gumball's breaking point, he had enough.

He released all his strength as a form of his last struggle; he doesn't care anymore whether he live, as long as he kills this man.

Gumball pushed the table on the man with all his strength, causing Penny to fall on the floor as Gumball pins the man on the wall, using the table as his weapon.

He then jumps onto the table, causing his hands to break in the process, he wasn't feeling any sort of pain anymore.

Adrenaline rushes throughout his entire body, as he smashes the chair on to man's head, by using the strength of his feet.

The force was enough to break him free of that chair, and caused the table to break.

He was able to break free of the things that were binding him, but it caused him an arm and leg.

Even though the bones in his hand are broken, he still was able to grab the man's shotgun by the wall.

The guy was still on the ground, the moment when Gumball was able to point the gun to him.

"This is for Penny" Gumball said.

He pulled the trigger of the shotgun by biting his broken index finger through the hole, the recoil repelled him back causing him to land by Penny's side.

The hunter is dead, Penny is dead, and he is currently dying, due to blood lose, but there was still something he wanted to do, something he wanted to say.

Though he wouldn't be able to do so, even if he lives, because the girl that he was supposed to protect, was dead.

He looked at Penny's cold and dead body, he pours his last strength, in order to touch her face.

"I… love you too" He says as he went back to sleep; never waking up again.

* * *

The police arrived at the scene to see Gumball, holing Penny's hand as they looked sound asleep on the floor.

They were dead when they found them, along with a guy, who's head can't be identified, since it was blown into pieces.

Upon further inspection, the police find out that it was the body of a wanted criminal, notorious for abduction hikers, and hunters.

Both Gumball and Penny's family came into agreement, and was able to make up after the accident.

The mayor, agreed to built a statue of them, honor the death of two young lovers, who protected each other till the very end of their life.

"Mommy what is this?" The ghost child said.

She is standing between a gold fish and a ghost, holding each of their hands.

"They're Elmore's heroes" The gold fish guy said.

The child looked amazed, and ran around the statue, they were at the park.

"It's been years" Darwin said.

"Don't worry hun, we know that they're happy, whenever they are" Carrie said.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it was a bit disturbing, I warned you though xD. Anyways, Happy Halloween.**


End file.
